Third Time's The Charm
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: Tifa and Cloud have been in this relationship for at least a year after Deepground. It's pretty serious, and now they decide they want a baby. Now there will be new difficulties and obstacles, and they have nothing to do with the planet.
1. Quiet Nights

Hallo my readers! Well, I got the sudden inspiration for this fic out of nowhere really, hence it being _sudden. _But anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

It is quiet. A lot quieter this night than it has been for the past couple of days. Maybe that has to do with the fact that he is more relaxed than usual. Or, maybe it is because the kids are gone with Barret. Maybe it is all just his imagination, he doesn't know. All he knows is that it is quiet, and she is soundly sleeping next to him.

His relaxed composure has a lot to do with what the both of them have just done together, which he thinks about as moments of pure bliss. Every time he never wants to stop, but people get tired. She tires quicker than he does, but not by much. Of course, each time after he lies awake, listening to her breathing and feeling her back slowly rise and fall under his hand that rests there. He wonders what she dreams about, or her thoughts on what has conspired. Sometimes he even worries that she might not think he's that good. He tells himself all the time that those thoughts, they're a man thing. He won't be able to stand it if he isn't that good to her, but every time she comes back for more, so that has to mean something.

He smiles, running a gentle hand through her hair. She sighs softly, snuggling closer to him, a deep breath in and out and back to her normal breathing. He cannot go to sleep until he is satisfied with the systematic rise and fall of her chest. He worries constantly about her, even though there is nothing potentially dangerous in this room to neither him nor her. Sighing, he kisses her forehead softly and whispers, "I love you." When she says nothing back, it does not disappoint him, but makes him happy instead. He knows that she is asleep, and that is all he wants.

When he finally falls asleep, she whispers to him, "I love you too."

And the night is quieter than before.

* * *

The next morning, she awakens to an empty bed. Yawning, she stretches, then just lays there, thinking of the night before. Thinking of how wonderful he is, both physically and mentally. She has never felt better around any other person, and yet she has never felt worse. It is the former of these two emotions she feels at the moment, and she lets out a sigh of elation. _How much more wonderful could that have been?_

When she sits up, she sees him standing there in the doorway, gazing at her. She wears a smile, but not him. Not at first. His face is one of anxiety and, to her, there is a small bit of fear there as well. But, at the sight of her smile, all of this washes away to be replaced with the same thing that he feels: pure joy.

"Good morning Cloud."

He nods and says, "Good morning Tifa. How are you?"

Her smile grows wider, and for some reason she laughs. She laughs for a long minute, and for what reason she does not know. She just wants to laugh, maybe because she is just so happy with the night before. _Even though Cloud and I have done this before, for some reason last night was different. Last night was a lot more special to me. It wasn't the same for some reason . . . I wonder why . . ._

Next thing she knows, he is sitting on the bed next to her. Her hands are clasped in his, his mouth on her throat. She shivers slightly, then giggles. "Cloud. I'm fine. I'm actually just . . . I feel marvelous right now. I'm so happy with everything. Do you think that there is nothing that can spoil today?"

He smiles against her skin, then mumbles, "Nothing can sweetheart." Lifting his head, he stares into her eyes for a moment. "How about we just laze around all day?"

Her grin makes him just a little bit happier than he already is. "Yes! That is a great idea! I would like that very much Cloudie."

He laughs at the nickname. "I thought we established that I do not like that name."

Tifa shrugs at him. "Well, I like it! Now let me up you goof-ball. I still have to get dressed."

As she stands, the sheet covering her body, he says quietly, "No you don't." She sticks her tongue out at him, then laughs. Looking through her drawers, she finds some underwear, and drops the sheet so that she can put them on. Cloud is no longer in her sight, but she hears him as he stands to leave the room. Grabbing the sheet, she covers herself once more, but it is too late. He's gone. _Why did he leave? Is there something wrong with me? _ Sighing, she begins looking around the room once more for a t-shirt of some kind to wear.

Just as she was getting ready to open another drawer, there is something going over her head. "H-hey!" It is white, and she can almost see through it. Tifa tries to turn around, but to no avail. The next thing she knows, her head is sticking out of a hole in the white fabric. When she turns, she sees Cloud behind her, a smile on his face like it has been the entire morning. She sees that the fabric is one of his own shirts. _Oh. That's why he left. _Tifa lets out a sigh of relief, then reaches up and kisses him. They are trapped in this moment, not wanting it to be stolen, but Cloud pulls away.

"This isn't right," he tells her softly.

Those words nearly make her cry. "W-why not?"

"You can't possibly kiss me the way you want to with your hands trapped in that shirt."

She giggles, putting the shirt on the right way, then stealing another kiss from him. "Let us laze about my darling."

The rest of the day is spent in a way that neither of them will want to be any worse, or they can think can't get any better.

* * *

A month later, Tifa finds herself thinking very much about the past four years of her life. Four years ago she saved the planet from an evil, crazed madman who wanted to summon his mother to destroy the planet. Two years ago, three brothers came to Edge, all with silver hair, all of them looking for Cloud and the information they can get from him about this "Mother" figure, or who Tifa knew as J-E-N-O-V-A. The leader of the band of brothers, a _man_ by the name of Kadaj, in the end used the project's cells to become the one everyone feared, especially Cloud. This man was Sephiroth, the one they thought they defeated several years before. Of course, the original Sephiroth was dead, or so everyone wanted to think. Once he was defeated, Kadaj died, along with his brothers. A year after that, SOLDIERS who were part of an immense project were coming out from underneath the ruins of Midgar, and taking and killing massive amounts of people to call upon OMEGA.

She shakes her head at the thought. _Killing people for your own gain. Or demise. However way you want to put it. _All this thinking is being done in a very unusual place—the bathroom that is down the hall from her room. It also isn't helping her current demeanor, but instead giving her a headache. She leans against the side of the toilet, feeling very nauseous and horrible. _It's too early for this! I mean, it's four in the morning! Oh I hope I didn't wake him up. _

An appalling feeling sweeps over her, and suddenly she is leaning over the toilet again. Her throat is sore, almost burning, and her mouth tastes terrible. _Like bile. This is disgusting. _She coughs a few times, then sits back down next to the toilet. She is very tired, and just wants to go to sleep. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't sleep or do anything that I want to do without feeling like crap. _

Suddenly, there is a small pressure on her back, rubbing against it. She glances behind her to see him sitting there, also looking very sleepy, and she feels even worse than before.

"Cloud. What're you doing?" She can barely hear her own voice, and she knows that he probably can't really hear her either. He shakes his head at her, getting up and leaving the bathroom. She sighs, tired of being sick. _I've been like this for the past week. When is it going to stop? _Tifa weakly reaches up and pushes down on the small handle that flushes the toilet. Cloud comes back a few moments later with a washcloth in his hand. He gives her a small smile, wetting the cloth in the sink. Cloud then sits next to Tifa, taking a gentle hold of her face and wiping the side of her mouth.

"You look awful," he whispers.

She smiles, wanting to laugh, but refusing to do so. _My breath smells dreadful I bet. _He does nothing but the task he has been doing, and that is comforting her in his silent way. She appreciates him, and what he is doing despite her condition. Even though it is a gross thing to be doing, or that, at least, is how she thinks of it. _He doesn't care about all of that. Have I struck gold or what?_

Suddenly she pushes away from him, that feeling coming over her again. Once more she leans over the rim of the toilet so that none of her wasteful scourings can soil the environment that is her bathroom. He leans back a little, to get out of the way and to rub her back again. The whole time Cloud says nothing; he just sits there with her through it all. And when she is finally done, Tifa is too tired to get up and go back to bed. After flushing the toilet again and letting Cloud wipe her face, she leans against him, who leans against the wall, and there they fall asleep.

* * *

"How the hell you do expect me to tell him Yuffie?!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who's--"

"I know!" Tifa sighs. "I'm sorry Yuffie. I'm not trying to yell at you. I'm just a bit upset about all this."

"Wait. You don't want it?"

"No! Oh no, nothing like that! I want it Yuffie, so bad." Tifa sits down in a nearby chair. She looks around her bar, seeing that no one is there. Of course, that only makes sense if it is closed, so that is the way it should be. She places one elbow on the table, her forehead against her hand. Sighing, she wonders why her friend is being so quiet on the other end of the phone. "It's just . . . I don't know how he's going to take this Yuffie. You know Cloud. He's caring, and he's quiet, but what would he think about something like this? Would he get mad or something? I'm just afraid . . ."

Yuffie huffs. "I don't see what you're so worried about Tifa. I mean, I don't think he'll be angry. He might want this himself. Have you tried asking him?"

Tifa snorts. "No. You don't think that would be a little suspicious?"

Yuffie laughs. "Tifa, I'm a materia hunter. Suspicion is my game. I know what's suspicious and what's not alright? I mean, if you go up to him hypothetically asking, I don't think that would be suspicious. You guys are in a pretty serious relationship. It's understandable if you ask him something like that."

Tifa sighs. "Yeah, I know. Thank you Yuf." She turns and hears the lock on the front door turning. "That's him. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah. Good luck Teef!"

"Thanks." Tifa hangs up the phone just in time to see Cloud walk through the door. There is snow in his hair, and his coat is pulled tightly around his lithe frame. Tifa giggles, standing up, but hanging onto the chair for a moment. The sudden movement makes her dizzy. Her sight refocuses to see him looking at her, before shutting the door and locking it.

"Are you okay?"

No one moves, but lets those three words hang in the air for a long time. Tifa wants to answer him right away, but she searches frantically for the right thing to say. _Yeah sure Cloud. I'm fine. _She shakes her head at that thought. _I can't say that. I'm not exactly __**fine. **__I mean, it's good to know I'm not sick like we originally thought, but I'm so worried about how he's going to react to what I have to say. But, I have to tell him. He has every right to know. _Before she can open her mouth and say anything at all, he is there at the table with her, hugging her tightly. She gasps, not exactly sure with what to do other than to wrap her arms around him too.

He laughs at her slow response, then kisses her softly. She notices that his lips are cold. "Sorry about the sudden hug. I'm cold, and I missed you today."

Tifa smiles at him, near tears for some reason from what he says. Cloud is never really one to share how he feels, no matter what the subject is. However, he is a lot different with her, and she has a lot of proof toward this fact. _That's why we're in the situation we're in now. _ She laughs at her thoughts.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing Cloud. But listen. Can I ask you a question?"

He nods. "You know you can. Let me go see the kids first though?"

She smiles, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. The first room they pass by is the bathroom, but this is shared by the two children they are visiting now. Tifa reaches the next room with him, gently grabbing the doorknob and turning it. In the doorway, they watched for a brief moment the two kids they are currently raising as they sleep soundly. It is dark, save for the soft moonlight that drapes through the window and onto the beds of the children. They do not move; the only thing Cloud or Tifa hear is their soft breathing. Tifa smiles, then closes the door, leading Cloud down the hall to their own room.

Tifa walks in before Cloud, her hands clasped together in front of her as she fidgets nervously. She takes a deep breath, looking out of the window. She faintly hears the door close softly behind her, before feeling a pair of arms snake around her waist. Cloud's chin rests on her shoulder. They stare out into their world that is Edge together, for several moments without uttering a word. Tifa prefers it this way, this quiet, but the more time they spend like this, the more nervous she gets. She lets out that breath she doesn't notice she's holding, and Cloud kisses her lightly on her shoulder.

"So what did you want to ask me?" He says quietly.

She gulps. "Well, I wanted to ask you . . . uhm . . ." She clears her throat, unsure of how exactly to word her inquiry. Cloud's grip on her becomes a bit tighter, not too much, but in a reassuring way. She sighs. "I wanted to ask you about something that . . . that could very well change our lives."

"How much?"

She shrugs. He always knows exactly what to say, even if it isn't a lot, that will make her even more jittery than she thinks she can be. "A lot. I mean, it's something you can't turn back from after it happens."

He laughs, and she knows that it is from her nervousness. "Okay then. So ask me."

Tifa takes another deep breath before letting the question slip past her lips. "What do you think about children Cloud?"

She waits, rigid, for his answer. His warm breath hits her ear, and in some way, that reassures her more than his arms around her waist. She remains almost as stiff as a wall, not knowing what he's going to say. And just how will she react, she doesn't know. _If he doesn't like the idea, what am I going to do? What are __**we**__ going to do?_

Cloud kisses her shoulder again, then her neck. "Why were you so anxious to ask me something like that? Do I come off as that cold whereas you would think I don't want children?"

Tifa's eyes widen, and she turns around hastily to face him. "No! No Cloud, I don't think that. I never did. I just always thought you were . . . troubled. Yes . . . to me, you were always troubled. But . . ."

"But what?" His eyes are glowing slightly, or maybe that is just the moonlight reflecting off of them. He stares at her with confusion on his face, worrying about what exactly she wants to say to him. _It can't be that bad. Tifa never gets nervous about things. She's always straightforward, always speaking her mind. _"Tifa, what is it?"

She looks at the floor that lay between them. "Well, I've been thinking about it for the past week now. About what it would be like to have children. Or, at least one child of our own. I think with both Denzel and Marlene, it would enough if we just had one more child. I was just . . . I was just wondering what you thought about that."

She shrugs, looking past her out of the window. "To be honest, I don't think it matters much." His gaze averts down to hers of which never comes off of his face. Cloud sighs. "Tifa, if we did have a baby, I think that would be wonderful. But, if we don't, well, that's okay too. We have two great kids that we take care of already, like they are our own. But to have our own child would be nice too." _I wonder what she's getting at._

Tifa gulps. "R-really?" Her eyes sparkle with so much joy, more than she ever thinks she can hold.

"Yeah. Why?" _It matters, but why now? Why is she suddenly bringing this up . . . ? _And then it hit him. Her being sick last week. _She's always sleeping now. And today when I walked in she was dizzy, but she's been like that for the past two weeks . . . She eats a lot more than usual . . . _His eyes grow wider. "Tifa are you . . . ?"

He watches her carefully to make sure his eyes don't trick him. To make sure he gets the answer that she is about to give him. He doesn't know how he will react to something of this magnitude. _This is . . . This is huge. I mean . . . what are we going to do?!_

And there it is. She nods, biting her lower lip and looking down. "I'm pregnant Cloud."

Slowly he lets her go. His arms drop to his sides, his eyes staring at her face, but she is not looking at him. He lets out a long breath, turning around and walking to the other side of the room. His hand goes through his hair, and he has no clue what to think about this whole situation. _Tifa's pregnant . . . Tifa's pregnant! _He wants to jump for joy . . . or something else that is in his nature to show just how happy he is. _I can't believe this! We're going to have . . . we're going to have our own baby! This is great!_

And then he hears her crying. Turning back around, he sees her still at the window. Her hands are fists now, and they rest at her eyes. Her shoulders heave, and he faintly hears the soft sobbing noises she makes. He sighs, going back over to her and taking her hands down. She shakes her head, trying to get away from him, but she sees that she is trapped between the window and him.

"Tifa?"

"Y-you said . . . you said you w-wanted one!"

"What makes you think I don't?"

"You walked a-away!" She looks up at him, her eyes and cheeks glistening from her new-shed tears. "A-are you mad or some-something?"

"No!" He envelopes her in his grasp once again, resting his chin on the top of her head. She grabs his shirt, crying. He rocks her slowly back and forth. "Tifa, I'm not mad. I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean for you to take it that way. I love this. I mean, we're going to have our own baby! This is absolutely wonderful Tifa. I'm not mad okay? I'm so happy . . . I love you."

She sniffs, then takes a deep breath. "You're not m-mad?" She feels him shake his head. "You . . . you want this?"

"Yes," he breathes. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now."

She smiles, then laughs, looking up at him. She laughs harder, and it turns into crying, but this time for a different reason. She is happy, glad that he wants this just as much as she does. She doesn't want it to be any other way. _We're going to have a baby! I can't believe this! It's wonderful. _"I love you too Cl-Cloud."

He laughs, walking with her to the other side of the room. She trips, and he falls backwards onto the bed. She lands on top of him, giggling now instead of crying. Looking down at him she says, "If you were angry, I don't know what I would do."

He smiles up at her. "Good thing I'm not angry. Although, I don't really see why I would be . . ." She giggles again, and he reaches up to kiss her. He feels her smile on his lips, and he smiles himself. _This day has got to be the best day I've experienced in my life, other than the day Tifa told me she loved me. _He pulls away, then sits up slightly to remove his shirt. Not caring, Cloud tosses it somewhere in the room, then pulls Tifa back to him. She laughs again quietly as he kisses her, then she stops.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I'm just . . . I'm tired."

He chuckles at that. "It's alright. Go to sleep. I don't have to work until late tomorrow anyway, so I'll be here in the morning."

She yawns, then lays down, her head on his chest, his arm resting on her back. "I love you Cloud."

He lets out a deep breath. "I love you too Tifa. Sleep okay?"

She nods. "I'll try."

And, save for soft breathing, the night is quiet once again.

* * *

Okay, so no, it's not done. I plan on this being a two chapter fic, because it was too much to try and put into one chapter.  
So, the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by the end of this week. I just thought I needed a breather for a moment from my multi-chaptered fics. This is only a ...bi-chaptered one? Well, it's two chapters so yeah!  
Yes, I know. The genre says tragedy for a reason.  
And, please review!

Please?


	2. Xia Marie Strife

Okay yaay! I finally got this up, just like I promised I would! The end of the week! Whoo!  
And, her name everyone, is pronounced ZIE-uh, with "Zie" rhyming with "die."

* * *

Two days pass. Tifa wakes up, looking at the clock on the side of the bed. She sees that it is just a little past noon, and that she has been sleeping for the past two hours. _Did Cloud go to work today? _She sits up stretching, groggy from not getting a lot of sleep the night before. _I hate keeping him up, especially like that. I just hope the sickness either dies down or goes away soon. _She yawns, then climbs out of the bed. Right there next to her feet as they hit the floor are a pair of fuzzy red slippers. She smiles, remembering this Christmas present from the kids the year before._ I'm so glad they're comfortable._

Leaving the room, she looks down the hall and sees no one there. She hears nothing, and sees that it is a bit dark, save for the sunlight that streams into the hall from the different rooms. Taking a few steps, she goes to the kids' room, but they are not there. For a moment, she stands there and thinks. _I'd hear them or something if they were here . . . It's never this quiet. _She wonders if someone came and took them out somewhere, or if Cloud did himself. _Well, that would be nice. _She smiles, then travels from their room to the stairs. Holding on tightly to the rail, she descends them, and enters the bar area of the home.

It is dark. Tifa notices that none of the windows are open, and none of the lights are on. She stays there next to the rail for a while, not moving any closer the center of the room, or the counter. She wonders why it is this way, why everything is either closed or shut off. _What's going on? _

"That was fun Cloud!"

Tifa lets out a sigh of relief when she hears the small voice of Marlene. She wonders where the little girl is, along with Cloud, and Denzel, who is most likely with them. Leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, she listens more for her family.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I should take you guys out there more often."

"Yeah! The squirrels were funny."

It is Denzel's voice she hears next. "Chasing each other for the acorns. Why did they just go find some more?"

She sees the two children, along with her love, in the window on the way to the door. Taking that as her cue, she walks further into the room, turning on a couple of lights so that it leaves a dim lighting in the bar. She sees Denzel first come through the door, then Marlene after seeing the lock turn. She smiles as Marlene lays her eyes on her.

"Oh hi Tifa! You're up now!" The little girl runs to the woman, wrapping her small arms around her waist in a hug. Denzel does the same, then pulls away for a moment to stare at her stomach. He thens hugs Tifa again.

Tifa laughs as Cloud comes through the door now. "What is it Denny?"

He lets her go, but Marlene clings to Tifa for a little while longer. "Cloud told us this morning."

Marlene confirms Denzel's thoughts with a nod. "Yep! He said you were going to have a little baby . . . something. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

Tifa smiles, glancing at Cloud before putting her attention back on the kids. "I do not know yet. We have to go to the doctor next week so that he can make sure everything is okay. But, I will tell you this," she bends down so that she can whisper in their ears, "I keep having dreams about toy cars and trucks."

Marlene lets her go, squealing. "Does that mean it's going to be a boy?!"

Cloud approaches them. He picks Marlene up as the little girl giggles even more. He gives Denzel a fatherly ruffling of the hair. "Well, that's not official, but I trust Tifa's judgment."

Marlene practically jumps out of Cloud's arms and runs up the stairs. Denzel grins, then goes after her. The grown-ups hear nothing but Marlene screaming, "We're going to have a boy! Whoohoo!"

Cloud chuckles, then turns to Tifa. She has a faint blush on her cheeks, and her eyes dart from Cloud to the couch. He wears a lop-sided smile, before growling and tackling her down onto the sofa. She laughs as he assaults her throat with butterfly kisses, lightly nipping her skin, then her ear. She pushes him gently, and he gets the message. Coming up, he catches her breath in a kiss, one of the most passionate kisses he's ever given her. She gets caught in it, not thinking, and barely breathing anymore. It is her giggling in their embrace that interrupts it. He stops, looking down at her. Her eyes are closed, her mouth open, letting out the enjoyment she shares with him. He does nothing but stare at her, wondering how he ever got the privilege to behold such a beautiful sight. She sees that he has stopped, and looks at him, wonder in her eyes. When she takes notice of the look he gives, she bites her lip, smiling. Reaching up, her arm around his neck, she pulls him back down, gently catching his lips with her own. Her other hand cups his cheek, his hands on the sofa next to her head to hold himself up.

Suddenly Cloud rips himself away from her, but the only thing that keeps him from getting off of the sofa is her tightening grip around his neck. He sighs. "I'm sorry about that Tifa."

Her eyes show confusion now, and endearment. "Why? I enjoyed that Cloud. I still am."

He smiles. "No I meant just leaving you so abruptly. I forgot for a moment that the kids are still here."

Tifa giggles. "Oh right . . ." Her arms sink away from his neck as he plants one more gentle kiss on her lips, then her cheek, down to the spot behind her ear. She shivers slightly when he gets her there. "I love you so much Cloud."

He lifts his head, a small smile playing on his mouth. "I love you too. And I love this," he adds, his hand resting softly on her belly. Her hand covers his own, and she finds herself unable to look away from his gaze.

* * *

_But now, what is there to love?_

Tifa sits in a chair, her face in her hands, her quiet sobbing barely heard in the room. Cloud's hands rest on her shoulders as he stands behind her, listening intently to what the doctor says about their misfortune. Their doctor's appointment wasn't scheduled for the next four days, but Tifa insisted they come early. Cloud didn't know why at first, but as soon as she said something was wrong, and after telling him the details, he brought her to the hospital as soon as he could.

"_Would you mind telling me what makes you think something is wrong?"_

_Tifa gulps, not exactly knowing what to say. She takes a deep breath before constructing her story. "For the past three days, I've been having a cramps. I've also been . . ." She takes another deep breath, her eyes watering, Cloud's hand holding hers a little tighter. "I've been bleeding, lightly, and it won't stop. I . . . I don't know why . . ." She sniffs, her hand coming up to her face to wipe her cheeks where tears have leaked prematurely. **Nothing's wrong. I'm just anxious, nervous about everything. **_

A few minutes later, Tifa lays on a bed, having an ultrasound done. Cloud sits next to her, holding her hand, but not saying anything. He doesn't exactly know what to say; he only studies the doctor's face as he moves the handle around Tifa's flat stomach, one that they soon find out will not be growing.

_He clears his voice. "Well, this," he says, pointing at the screen, "is the fetus but . . ." His brow furrows. "There's something . . . oh my." For a few moments more he studies the screen, moving the handle around her belly in small movements. When he is done, he hands Tifa a towel. She wipes what is left of the jelly-like fluid off of her stomach, before getting up with Cloud and following the doctor to another room. Here she waits when he leaves, sitting in the chair while Cloud paces. _

When the doctor comes back in the room, it becomes one of the most devastating moments Tifa ever thought she would witness.

"_I'm very sorry, but . . . well, I don't know any other way to put this other than the fetus is no longer active._

_Tifa shakes her head, tears streaming now. "No! I couldn't have miscarried! No!"_

And now Cloud stands here behind her, trying to be as supportive as he can at the moment while the doctor tries to explain what they should do for the next couple of weeks. He nods and answers when he needs to, but most of his attention is on Tifa. She cannot pay attention to the doctor at the time, trapped in her grief. When the doctor leaves, once again apologizing, he gives Tifa his full concentration.

Cloud walks around to the other side of the chair, in front of her, and bends down to one knee. Taking one hand he whispers, "Tifa?"

She sobs continuously, saying nothing to him. She cannot hear him, only the words of the doctor as they keep ringing in her head. Her mind is somewhere else now, to the point in time when she first learned about her pregnancy. The joy that they share when he tells him. And now everything they are beginning to prepare for has been snatched from them like it doesn't even matter.

Cloud sighs, helping her stand up. She looks up at him, her tear-stricken cheeks, her sadness almost unbearable for him. She bites her lip, then cries, "I'm so sorry Cloud."

He holds her close, whispering comforting things in her ear. "It's not your fault Tifa. None of this is your fault. It's okay. It'll be okay."

How they get home, she doesn't remember. Walking through that door, she doesn't remember. All she remembers is seeing the kids' happy faces as their parents come back from the doctor with what they think is good news. Denzel is the first to say anything.

"So what did they say? Is everything alright?"

But Marlene notices Tifa's blank stare, her empty eyes. Taking the woman's hand, the only mother figure she's ever really had, she asks quietly, "What's wrong Tifa?"

Tifa's eyes widen. She looks down at Marlene for a moment, but she cannot say anything. Her eyes water once more, and her hand falls from that of the little girl's. Tifa runs, across the room and up the stairs. Her destination, their bed, the same place they shared a month and a half ago where she conceived this false dream.

Cloud sighs, feeling a small lump in his throat, knowing that the kids are going to want some kind of explanation for Tifa's sudden disappearance. He tries to swallow it, but to no avail. There is a small ruffle of his pants, and he sees the girl clinging to them.

"Why was Tifa crying?"

Denzel stares out toward the stairs for a few moments longer, contemplating what has happened here. He does not understand. Why would she be so sad when she was just so happy a week ago?

"What's the matter Cloud?"

The blond shakes his head, taking both of their hands and leading them to the sofa. He sits down, and both kids climb onto the couch next to him, one on each side. They sit there, big brown and blue eyes staring up at him. He sighs, then tries once again to swallow the now larger lump in his throat. _How exactly and I supposed to tell them? They're children. How will they understand? _He gulps again. "Kids, do you remember last week when I told you that Tifa was going to have a baby?"

They nod, smiling.

Their grins bring him some happiness on this dreary day. "Well, we went to the doctor today to make sure everything was okay. To make sure nothing was wrong, and so that we could learn what we're supposed to do to make sure everything stays okay."

"We know Cloud. You guys are good parents," Marlene says, her voice a little more cheerful now.

Cloud waits a minute before saying anything else. He doesn't get emotional, but there is something about what Marlene says that moves him near tears. _I never thought I would hear something like that. Especially if it included me. _He clears his throat, lost for words like he always is when he's trying to use too many. "Well the doctor didn't have to tell us anything today to make sure everything is okay. Something happened."

Denzel's eyes grew slightly wider. "What happened Cloud?"

He sighs, looking down at their small hands in his larger ones. "Sometimes, when a woman is pregnant like Tifa was, the baby will . . ." He can't help himself from looking at their faces, and it nearly makes him want to give up the effort of telling them something like this. He doesn't want to sadden them, to make them feel bad about all this, when they practically had nothing to do with it.

Just when he is about to speak again, he hears loud footsteps descending the stairs of their home. He doesn't turn around to see who it is, because he already knows the _clank _sound Vincent makes when he walks. The steps stop, right at the bottom, and Cloud sighs. _He's not going to help me here. I don't expect him to, when it's not his problem. _Cloud takes a deep breath and says, to the children who are still staring up at him, "The baby will die," he nearly chokes on the word, "before it is born."

Marlene gasps, her eyes watering. "Is . . . is that what happened to Tifa?"

Cloud nods, feeling this all too familiar wetness in his eyes. He blinks it away, refusing to cry. Not in front of the kids. Probably not at all. _It's not because I feel absolutely nothing. I mean, it was going to be my child. I just have to stay strong for both the kids and for her. _He gulps, looking at their faces once again. Marlene is not looking at him anymore, but clinging to his shirt, her head resting on it. She is not crying, or so it seems to him, but she remains silent for a while. Denzel doesn't move. His brow furrows, as if he doesn't understand just what happened.

"Wait. But how could that happen? I thought . . ."

Cloud shakes his head, letting out another deep breath. "I know Denzel. But, it's not one's fault. We have to remember that. Sometimes, it happens, but that doesn't mean Tifa can't have another baby."

Marlene's head shoots back up, looking at Cloud again. He sees that there are tears streaming down her cheeks, but he fights the urge to look away from her. "S-she can?"

Cloud nods, hearing the snort of the gunman behind him. "Well, I have to talk to her about it first okay? And make sure she's alright. But you guys, for the next couple of weeks, I would really appreciate it if you tried not to mention things that had to do with the baby so much okay? Tifa is really upset about this right now, and we don't want her to be sad for too long right?" Both children nod, getting off of Cloud and racing upstairs. He shakes his head, seeing no point in trying to get them to come down. The warrior gets up, looking now at his friend.

"What was that about?"

Vincent looks up at Cloud from the resting post he is currently in. His arms remain crossed, his back against the wall, but he raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Cloud? I wasn't snorting to undermine what you said. It's true, but I don't know if presenting the kids with that example so early was a good idea."

Cloud shrugs. "I don't know, I had to tell them something. I hate it when everyone's like this. Depressed."

"And," Vincent adds, "everyone hated it when _you _were like this Cloud. You remember."

"Yeah I know. Right now I sound like a big hypocrite. But, what else can I do?" He goes behind the bar, but does nothing. His hands rest on the counter, and he looks down at the wood, thinking about their whole situation. "Vincent, thanks for watching them on such short notice."

The gunman nods. "You're welcome. I was in town anyway, trying to find out what was wrong with my phone. It keeps going in and out. They told me they would fix it, to come back later today." He shrugs. "Phone companies are really shady Cloud."

Cloud laughs at that, then sighs. "Yeah, I know Vincent."

Vincent gets off of the wall, walking over to Cloud and resting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Tifa's tough. See you guys later."

As he walks out, Cloud says, "Thanks Vincent." The door closes, and he is left alone to ponder what exactly has happened here.

* * *

Four days pass. Tifa lies in bed awake, next to him. He sleeps, tired from working all of the previous day and most of the night before he gets home. His soft snoring lets her know that he is in a deep slumber, which is rare for him. His arm lies around her waist, her head on his chest. He is peaceful, or at least that is what he seems to be, but she is not. She wonders what will happen in the future, in their future. The day before Cloud came to her, asking her a question she doesn't think she is ready to answer. At least, not at the time.

_He sits on the bed next to her. She only lies there, still grieving their loss._

"_Tifa, can I ask you something?"_

_She nods slightly, barely moving. She hears him sigh, knowing he is troubled by some thought of his own. She wonders why she is acting like she's the only one who's upset about what has happened. She wonders this everyday, and everyday she comes to the same conclusion: that she just can't help it._

"_Do you think, maybe in a month or two, we could--"_

"_No."_

_He looks at her, complete shock written all over his face. "What?"_

_She gulps, her voice a small whisper, her throat dry. "I can't. I can't try again Cloud. I can't do this again."_

_Devastation. That is the one word he can use to describe how he feels at the moment. "But . . . Tifa I--"_

_She shakes her head, almost screaming. "I don't want to!"_

Now she thinks about this moment, where she crushes him without even meaning to. _Why did I say that? I don't mean it. I do want to try again, to start fresh. Why did I say that to him? _Tifa looks up at Cloud, who lies with one hand behind his head, his quiet breathing soothing her to some extent. _I'd hate to wake him now but I have to say this. I'm afraid if I wait too long I won't change anything._

She moves up, resting her weight on her elbow so that she can look down at him. She doesn't know why she has been bestowed with the wonderful gift of being able to watch him sleep. He is so peaceful now, very unlike during the day when he is up. He lets his guard down when he sleeps, something she does not expect of him often. Running the back of her hand gently across his cheek, across the scar put there two years before by a reincarnation of Sephiroth, she sighs. _I don't deserve him, just like he used to think the same about me. Why have I put him through this? _

Her hand travels from his face to his chest where her head once lay. Her eyes run across his scars, many memorials to a hard past. She wonders, for a brief moment, how he has survived it all. _Cloud is Cloud. _She smiles at the thought, looking back up at his face. Her hand stays where it is, shaking him lightly.

"Cloud? Cloud," she calls softly. He stirs, but does not respond. She takes a deep breath, smiling, before her lips run their course along his cheek, his jawbone, his neck. He sighs, but she still believes he is asleep. Finally her mouth lays claim to his own, and it is not long before she feels him doing the same. When she pulls away, his eyes are still closed, but he is smiling.

"Why'd you go? I thought this was a dream or something." He finishes this last statement with a yawn.

Tifa giggles. "Cloud, I need to tell you something. It's about yesterday."

He shakes his head, his hand coming from behind him to his face. "Do we have to do this now? I really don't want to argue or anything--"

"I didn't mean it."

He moves his hand down so that he can open one eye and see her face. "What?"

She sighs. "When I said that yesterday, Cloud, I was just upset and . . . I didn't mean it. I want to try again. I want a baby Cloud, and I want to try again."

He closes his eye, letting out a long breath. "I'm sorry Tifa if I sound like an asshole, but you couldn't have told me that in the morning?"

She shakes her head, giggling at his sleepiness. "You don't sound like an asshole. I know you're tired. I'm sorry for waking you up, but I was thinking about it and I had to tell you now."

He nods. "Okay Tifa. I'm glad you told me that. I really am. I know I don't sound like I am, but I'm happy. I'm just really," he yawns again, "sleepy and I . . ."

Tifa laughs quietly. "I know Cloud. I'm sorry. Go to sleep."

After he falls back into his slumber, she only lies awake for a few more minutes. Her thoughts are no longer bothered, and she can now go to sleep with no trouble.

* * *

She covers her face with the pillow, biting into it. _It's been two and a half months since it happened. But I'm not letting that bother me anymore. We are going to try again . . . or we __**are**__ trying again--_

Finally she screams. Luckily the pillow muffles her voice or else they probably would have woken the two children that lay down the hall. She couldn't wait for him anymore, and the next time the kids are visiting with someone is a month from now, with Yuffie. _I love those two so much. I don't want to seem like I always want them gone, but sometimes-- _

For some reason, she finds that she cannot think straight, or complete her thoughts at all. The pillow is ripped away from her, thrown somewhere discreetly in the room and his lips find her own for the millionth time this night. She smiles into his kiss, feeling the end of their adventures for the night coming close. He stops, taking a hold of her, and flipping onto his back. She rolls over with him, and she continues kissing him again. He chuckles, pulling away from her. She feels hot, from what has just happened, the sweat on her arms and face and everywhere else on her body. But, the most important thing is, she is happy. She is happy with what they are able to this night, or what she hopes they have accomplished.

His panting makes her smile a bit more as she stares down into his eyes. There is joy in them, and what she likes to call satisfaction as well. _Yes! Go me! _Giggling, she layers his neck with kisses. "I love you."

He laughs again. "Tifa, I know. I love you too. That was . . ."

Her head comes up so that she can look at him again. "Wonderful. Amazing. Extraordinary. I can keep going if you want me to."

His smile says it all. They don't need words to describe anything. They only need each other.

* * *

One week ago, she lie in bed with him, praying that their efforts will work. Now, she paces around their bathroom, waiting for her three minutes of patience to be up. There is a pink and white rectangular box on the sink, and the appliance that comes in that box sitting on top of it. She whistles to herself, trying to do something that will let the time pass her by without her noticing. But her anticipation wears away her patience, and she scampers over to the small gadget. She looks at it, and sees that the results haven't come up yet. _Come Tifa. You just have to wait a little longer. _She sighs, putting it back down, and opening the door.

Taking a few steps down the hall, she peers into the room of the two children that stay with them. Only one bed is occupied by the little girl Marlene. She sleeps quietly, taking her nap like she does just about every other day. Tifa sighs, smiling, then goes to the top of the stairs to listen for Denzel. She's hears the television on in the lower level, and hears him and Cloud laughing at something on the screen. Giggling quietly to herself, she wonders about how far Cloud has gone since he finally came back home two years ago.

_He's accomplished so much, and overcame all his fears and anxieties about having to lose someone special, about having to watch them get taken away from him. I'm glad he's home now, but I never expected us to end up together. How the world changes in such a small amount of time I will never understand. _

She looks at her watch, and sees that five minutes have passed now. "Ah crap!" Running down the hall, she reaches the bathroom. Nearly falling over on the rug, she grabs the little white instrument. Her eyes flickering back and forth between that and the box, trying to make sure she doesn't read it wrong. But, to her disappointment, she isn't. Letting out a sigh, she slumps against the wall. For a moment longer, she stares at the little thing, before tossing it in the box, and tossing the box into the small waste basket.

Down the stairs she finds herself. Cloud turns around on the couch, watching her for a moment. "Hey Denzel," he whispers, "can you go upstairs for a minute?" The little boy nods, smiling, and jumps off of the sofa. On his way up, he gives a small hug to the bar hostess, who smiles and lays a gentle hand on his head for a moment before he races the rest of the way up. Behind the bar she goes, leaning against it, her forearms resting on the counter. Cloud gets up, walking to the other side of the counter, mimicking her actions. One hand holds hers. She looks up at him with a sigh, then shakes her head.

He reaches across the counter, a hand laying on her cheek. She takes a deep breath, her eyes watering, but she does not cry. She refuses to do so. Cloud takes this same hand and puts it lightly behind her head, pulling her a little closer to him. He kisses her forehead, then rests his against hers. She sniffs, but they don't say anything. He knows that words are not needed to give his support, which is all she knows she needs from him right now.

* * *

Once more, they go through this procedure. A month and a half later, Tifa finds herself in the bathroom again, waiting. The three minutes pass by quickly this time, and she is glad they do so that she can see the result she has been waiting for.

Just as she thinks she might scream with joy, she hears the front door opening. Dropping the test and its box into the trash, she runs down the hall, and the stairs that come after them. Cloud doesn't see her right away, taking off his shoes and placing them next to the door. He then removes the holster that holds two swords on his back, and hangs that up on the wall above his shoes. He doesn't just leave them there, but until he goes upstairs, he doesn't feel like wearing them.

Just as he turns around, Tifa jumps on him. "Whoa!" Her legs wrap around his waist, and he his arms around hers. He can't even get a question out before she is kissing him. When she pulls away, he smiles saying, "I guess I should be gone for more than twenty-four hours more often if I'm going to be greeted like this. I know I've been gone since yesterday. I'm sorry about that but--" She silences him with her lips again. He does nothing but oblige to her whim. When Tifa pulls away, she is giggling. "Okay so what's up with you Teef?"

Her smile becomes a bit bigger. "Do you remember two weeks ago?" He nods. "Well, I just thought I should tell you what I thought about that. I mean, how wonderful it was."

Cloud raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Well for me to be greeted this way, maybe I should show you how wonderful I can be more often."

She laughs. "I wouldn't mind that. But, that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, that night was . . . magical?" She thinks for a minute. "Yes, magical is a good word."

He laughs. "Tifa, what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. Just how magical that night was to have . . . created a miracle."

His eyes widen. "You're pregnant?" She nods, laughing. He kisses her, then lets out a joyous cry. "This is . . . this is--"

"Marvelous." She stares down into his eyes for a moment. He puts her down, then kisses her again. Both hands cradling her face, her arms around his neck.

They do not notice the two children that sit on the bottom step.

"Marlene, what do you think they're so happy about?"

"I don't know Denzel. But, I'm just glad they're happy. It's nice to see them happy don't you think?"

He nods. "But, do we have to sit here and watch them be happy?"

Marlene giggles. "No silly. That's rude! Besides, I want to go play that new board game Tifa bought the other day." She gets up, and Denzel does the same. Together they race up the stairs, leaving their parents to wallow in their happiness.

* * *

"I think one more big push should do it Ms. Lockhart."

She tries to control her breathing like she's supposed to, but it is just so hard in her current situation. But, she wouldn't rather be doing anything else than this, what she is doing now. Cloud stands next to her, holding her hand. When she looks up at him, he appears to be a bit pale, but there is stays with her. _I'm so happy to be with him right now. _Taking a deep breath, she pushes, closing her eyes and yelling while she does so. She grips Cloud's hand tighter, who winces. And then she feels nothing. Her eyes snap open, and the first thing she sees is Cloud. His eyes are wide, and not on her. She averts her attention to what he gazes on, and she sees the doctor holding a small baby in his hands. A smile slowly spreads across her features. She longs to hold it, but she knows that it has to be checked on, weighed, measured. She hears it crying, and her eyes water, wanting to do the same.

"Congratulations to your healthy new baby girl." The doctor smiles, asking if either one of the parents want to hold it. Cloud shakes his head, for a reason Tifa cannot understand.

Tifa nods, smiling as the doctors makes sure she is snug in the small bundle. He then hands her to Tifa, who cradles the baby as she looks down at her. She is no longer crying, but looking around her new environment. Her burgundy colored eyes dart this way and that. Tifa gulps, taking a finger and running it along her head, which is smoothed out by a head full of blond locks. She giggles as the baby takes a small hold of this same finger when Tifa lightly rubs her on the cheek. At her laughter, the baby smiles, giggling herself. A lone tear runs down Tifa's cheek. She looks at Cloud, wondering why he doesn't want to hold their child.

"Cloud? What's the matter?"

He gulps, only looking at their child and smiling. "I wanted you to hold her first. And, I was afraid."

"Of what?" The baby lets out a cry, wanting Tifa's attention again. The brunette turns back to her, letting the small one play with her finger.

Cloud sighs. "I don't know Tifa. She's tiny, and fragile, and I just . . ."

Tifa laughs at him, and the baby laughs too. "Oh Cloud. I don't think you're going to hurt her. You know how to be gentle. I've proof of that." She smiles as the baby reaches up. Tifa looks up at him. "I think she wants you Cloud." Tifa lays a soft kiss on the child's head.

Cloud bites his lower lip, then lets out a deep, long-held in breath. He turns to Tifa, but for a moment he just stares at her, watching her with the baby. There is this emotion in her eyes, one he has seen many times before. It is elation, and it's more different now than it ever has been before. He smiles, pondering. _I've never seen her so happy. This is . . . the most joyous day of our lives. _He takes a step, right by the bed, and Tifa looks up at him. She smiles, holding up the baby so that he can take it. He gently lifts her out of Tifa's hands, staring down into her dark red eyes. _Well, she's got Tifa's eyes . . . and my hair. _He laughs when hi eyes lays upon her next feature. "Wow. I never thought I would see this day." His eyes grow at his next realization. _She looks . . . she looks like me. _"Tifa did you notice that?"

"Notice what Cloud?"

He looks down at her, hearing the tiredness in her voice. Her head is turned, facing him, but her eyes are droopy. _I think thirteen hours of labor will do that to anyone. Especially when it interrupts a night of sleep. _He nods to the doctor as he comes back in the room to take the baby for measuring. Cloud lets her go. When she is no longer in the arms of her father, she begins to cry. Cloud stares at her, and Tifa's head shoots up to look at what might be wrong. She laughs quietly when she realizes the problem. The doctor looks at Cloud, shrugging, and gives her back to him. He cradles her gently, and her crying stops. There is a smile, or what he thinks is one, on her face as she giggles again. A yawn soon follows.

"I'll come back in a few moments to measure her. She should be asleep by then. What are you going to name her?"

Tifa smiles, looking up at Cloud. She is never really good with the whole name thing, and she wonders what he will come up with.

The baby giggles again, and Cloud sighs. "Xia." He looks at Tifa, who nods.

She looks at the doctor, who is waiting for their final word on the baby's name.

"Her name is Xia Marie Strife."

* * *

The fic is done! It's done everyone! I'm glad you guys read this, and I hope to get many reviews. Or, at least some right?  
Whatever! Just, please review! Please please please!  
And, I know it's a longer than the first chapter, and I'm sorry about that. But I didn't want to put in a third, making you guys wait even longer!  
And now back to . . . one of my other multi-fics!


End file.
